The Unbreakable Bond
by ashavataar007
Summary: The Ash-Greninja battle bond is a special power that has been foretold in the history. Legends say that the great Mythical trainer who's bond with his partners and pokemon will be so strong that he will single handedly defeat the greatest evil lurking over the world. However clouds of evil hover upon the hero's future as he steps into an adventure into the amazing world of pokemon


**Hello guys ashavatar007 here. This is my first fanfiction ever. Please ignore a few mistakes and enjoy the story. This story is a combination of events in the anime, games and the adventure manga. I am also inspired by the story written by fanaticlaguy06 'road to be a pokemon master'. Although my story is a little different from his story but you might find some similarities between these two (don't hate me for that) suggestions are welcome.**

 **This story is based on what if greninja joined Ash's team during the Kanto journeys ? What would happen if Red was Ash's father ? this story is an amourshipping story but don't expect too much romance too early. Also Ash won't get too stronger very early on so that like a few other stories, Ash doesn't become a Poke-god trainer just before the fourth badge. Although he is significantly smarter in this fic he still has that rash attitude of his which we all know and love.**

 **OK I guess this much of an intro is enough. Also I need suggestions on OC which is an evil team boss not team rocket. Also the charecter must not be from any other game's evil team. I need an original idea please DM me if you have suggestion.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did I would never allow the writers to release Greninja and at least let ash become champion for once...a

Abc- Normal text

ABC- Flashback

 **ABC** -Pokedex entry

* * *

Chapter One

"Hello there! Glad to meet you all. Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Samuel Oak. People here in Kanto affectionately refer to me as the pokemon professor. This world as you see is inhabited far and wide by these amazing creatures called as Pokemon. For some people pokemon are pets, others use them for battling. As for myself I study Pokemon as a profession. My subject for study is the amazing relation between humans And Pokemon." Professor oak said as he welcomed the young toddlers who were at his huge ranch for the annual pokemon summer camp.

"First things first, children everyone must follow the rules that Miss Daisy has told you before. No loitering into the forest area, no fighting and the most important of all: enjoy the experience and have lots and lots of fun. Ok kids?!" said professor as he completed his address to the children who had gathered at the research lab of the world renowned authority on pokemon Professor Samuel Oak. The once pokemon champion and a great and powerful trainer refused to accept the title and chose to research on pokemon. He and his brother Samson both refused to work with the league due to some reasons and chose different paths in their lives. Samuel stayed in kanto while Samson travelled to alola and started to teach young kids as he became a teacher. Professor oak was very successful as a pokemon professor. He was responsible for the invention of the first of its kind pokedexes in his time. He was quite a famous personality around the region.

As the kids made their way to the other side of the ranch for their activities, professor oak sighed as he continued to stare blankly at the horizon.

* * *

 **Flashback: 20 years back**

 _"Don't go Sam!" exclaimed Agatha exclaimed. "The league needs you. I need you. Please don't go." I have to go Agatha; this is not why I was training day and night working so hard on my pokemon. You guys being the elite four members have not been able to stop the war and now you want me to use my training so that I can kill people to win this war. No Agatha! My ambitions are way too different from these people. I can't kill innocent soldiers just because they are from a different region where people have a slightly different opinion than ours. This is not good Agatha, this is not at all good." Oak said as he turned to leave._

 _"That's why we need you Samuel. You are the new champion. You are currently the strongest trainer in the entire Kanto-Johto province. If anybody can stop this bloody war, is you my love it's you." Said the ghost type trainer as tears came trickling down her eyes._

 _"So you want to say that to stop this war I should kill someone. Are we serious? Look at you Agatha. See what you have become. Where is that brave and fearsome pokemon trainer who had the desire to become the world's best ghost pokemon expert is now responsible for the killing of thousands of soldiers. No dear just think of our family! Blue is very small. He needs us. Stop this mess and come back. I will be waiting for you at that same spot in pallet town where we first met. Please come home" said Oak as he pulled out a pokeball and called out his trusty dragonite. He rode on it and in blur he disappeared in the blue sky._

 _Agatha kept on sobbing. She wanted her husband to stay. He was their only hope. The champion of kanto and his brother Samson were equally strong trainers who could defeat the enemy and stop the war but he chose otherwise. He chose not to fight. How could he? Did he really deserve the title of champion? Was he… Right? No! He wasn't or was he? All these questions were gushing in and out in Agatha's mind. Suddenly an officer came up on the terrace where she was standing. Agatha heard his footsteps and quickly composed herself. "The champion and his brother have left. Oh no! What do we do now? How are we going to defeat the mighty strengths of the enemy? I think we should surrender! Yes, we… sho… should surrender..."said the panicked officer._

 _"Listen you coward!" hollered Agatha. "We have been fighting this war on our front even before the champion was elected. I have not fought this on the might of such champions. I have fought it with the strengths of my pokemon! I should not hear such words from your mouth officer! Is that understood?"_

 _"Yes ma'am!" said the officer._

 _Just then Lance, the young and talented dragon master came up. "Another challenger has arrived. They say he has defeated the gym circle of kanto with just two pokemon. I think this might be the answer to our problem."_

 _"Ok get ready for the challenge. Ask Lorelei and Bruno to get ready. Ask them to use their strongest pokemon in the battle." said Agatha_.

* * *

Professor Oak was disrupted from his thoughts when his gaze fell upon a certain raven haired boy. The seven year old Ash Ketchum. Son of the great pokemon master Red Ketchum. He was one of the goofiest guys in the campsite. He was just like his father. He absolutely loved pokemon. He used to play hours and hours on is his ranch everyday with other trainers' pokemon. Even some ferocious pokemon like tyranitar and charizard would play with this little guy without harming him at all. Ash was never interested too well in pokemon study. He could never remember type matchups or move effectiveness in the professor's classes. But he was the best when it came to making friends with pokemon.

On the other hand was his cocky little grandson Gary Oak. Gary Oak just like his father aimed to be the champion of the Indigo league. He was one the smartest kids of his age. Only at his age he was already well versed with the type matchups of all the pokemon types in existence. But being the son of the Indigo league champion and grandson of the pokemon professor had made this little genius a little cocky. He often bullied Ash due his goofy attitude and he was his arch rival just like their fathers.

Then there was Green's daughter Leaf. She was just like her mother. Energetic tomboyish and an expert on pokemon biology even at this tender age. Her mother was the first person to complete the Kanto pokedex. Her dream was to catch every pokemon in existence and complete the national dex. She was Ash's best friend. As both of them were equally energetic and crazy when it came to pokemon they went along well. She always wanted to be Gary's friend but that guy didn't give her chance.

This pallet trio was very popular in the entire town. Everybody loved Ash and Leaf's antics whenever they saw a trainer's new pokemon. Gary would always taunt ash as he would always guess the typing wrong and this led to their fight which usually was stopped by Leaf. Professor Oak knew these kids were destined for greatness.

* * *

 **I know that was not a great way to end the chapter. But then I wrote this chapter to introduce a few main characters.**

 **Who was the trainer who challenged the league? What was the pokemon war? Why did Samuel oak quit the war?**

 **Find out the answers in the following chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading please comment down what you liked or disliked and fav/follow my story. Bye for now.**


End file.
